


Of New Friendships

by ElementManipulator



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Human Experimentation, human hybrids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementManipulator/pseuds/ElementManipulator
Summary: In a futuristic world, the aftermath of human experimentation is present in the countries of the world. Some have outlawed this practice, while others encourage it and the results are treated like slaves. Our characters may not all know each other at first, and are all different in different ways. This is a story of friendship, so there won't be any romantic relationships.*Disclaimer - this is my first story, so please give feedback and sorry if it isn't the best*
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. George

**Author's Note:**

> For the first piece of the story, we’ll start out a bit more positive in one of the countries that has order, however imperfect. Our first character is a descendent of a victim of experimentation.

As the bell rings marking the beginning of lunch, I take off my glasses and pinch the bridge of my nose. My brain hurts. After turning in my math test, I tuck away the special pair, making a note to find someone else to make a better pair after my “checkup” tomorrow.

Obviously, I’m not normal. I’m blind, in the normal sense. Instead, I can sense electrons. This results in being monitored, hence the “checkups,” and special help, like the glasses. They translate what’s on paper into digital data, so I can understand it. However, my current pair is very confusing, so I now have a headache. I wouldn’t be surprised if I just failed that test, to be honest. I prefer to stay away from people, as their brains are a _buzz_ of activity. Also, people tend to dislike you if they think you can see into all their secrets. Which I could, if I wanted. It would just take a lot of effort. The human brain is harder to read than a phone.

I hurry through the hallways of school, attempting to get to my locker as quickly as possible. However, as I do, I trip over someone’s leg, landing on the ground.

“Watch where you’re going, freak.” I hear someone call out. I mumble a “sorry” under my breath and hurry away, trying to ignore the laugher behind me. Quickly stuffing away my notebooks and pulling out new ones, I slam my locker shut and go to the roof to eat.

I suppose most people still look down on those who are different. After all, it was only recently in this country, around 50 years ago, that human experimentation was outlawed, and only around 30 years ago did we receive the same rights and securities as everyone else. Getting laughed at is nothing new, I suppose. I just wish people would change faster. Although I guess there really is no way of getting around it when the government doesn’t exactly enforce every law it makes, especially when they’re the ones breaking it. I don’t want to worry my father with what is happening at school, he already has enough on his plate. My mom, well, is not really an option. Quickly, I eat my lunch and begin doing some of my homework until the bell rings.

\----

I manage to make it through the rest of school without any instances other than the usual name calling, as my later period teachers are way nicer. I hurry out of school, and after a couple minutes of walking, sit down in my regular spot: nestled in the branches of a tree. It’s next to the wall of the palace, although it’s a rather remote spot as there isn’t much human activity here. It’s very quiet and peaceful here. I pull out my computer and begin working on my homework, as I become aware of another person on the other side of the wall. I ignore them and focus on my essay, until I hear a crash. They’ve just climbed over the wall. What?!


	2. Dream

Being a prince is … interesting, to say the least. I’m well cared for, and I don’t have to worry about much. All of my needs are taken care of for me. However, it’s also very lonely. The castle is full of people, sure, but as next in line for the throne, I’ve long learned that most people have ulterior motives for interacting with me.

Because of this, I rarely talk to anyone new. The people I talk to on a regular basis are severely limited, one of which is my brother, Tubbo. He spends a lot of his time with his friend, Tommy. To be honest, I’m a little jealous of Tubbo. When I was his age, I didn’t have any friends that I could relate to. Sure, there was Sapnap, but he was rarely able to visit. Tommy and his twin brothers, Techno and Wilbur, are the adopted sons of Philza. They were all found in an illegal experimentation facility, although they are fairly normal. Techno and I have a friendly rivalry, as we try to beat each other in friendly competitions. I’m not as close to Wilbur though; he normally stays with others who were also in the facility.

Sometimes I wonder how people would treat me if I wasn’t a prince. So one day, I decided to sneak out of the palace. I stashed some commoner clothing in a garden shed in the far end of the palace. Most of my lessons are in the morning, so I can most likely sneak out in the afternoon and return before dinner so I am not missed.

\----

After I finish my lessons with Techno, I excuse myself and hurry to the garden. I change my clothes, and wince at the rough texture. How can people stand this? Getting comfortable, I flip the hood onto my head. All I have to do now is get over the wall.

I requested lessons on parkour when I was younger, although my parents refused, saying that it was too dangerous. I then proceeded to sneak off and practice on my own, hiding the bruises from my parents until they found out. Taking a few steps back from the wall, I began running towards it and jumped, grabbing the top of the wall. I hung there for a moment before scrambling on top of the wall. However, I lost my balance and tumbled down, landing in the bushes with a  _ crash _ .

I sat up, trying to clear my head when I noticed a boy, around my age, sitting on a tree just by me. I freeze. There’s no way he didn’t hear me, right? However, the boy doesn’t react, just continues looking at his computer. Perhaps he has earbuds in and really didn’t hear me. I begin quietly picking myself up, hoping that I can make it past without being noticed, if I haven’t already. I make it all the way around the tree, now with a straight path back to the city. I have a wild grin on my face. I’ve pulled it off! I was about to begin running when I heard a voice call from behind me: “What are you doing?”


End file.
